William Henry VIZE married Mary WALKER Family Group Sheet
William Henry VIZE. Was baptised on 3 November 1833 at St Mark Kennington Oval near Clapham, Surrey. He was the son of John VIZE, schoolmaster, and Matilda LUCY (see separate Family Group Sheet). He may have been born in Mill Hill, Middlesex according to the 1851 census. In 1841 he lived in South Hackney with his brother John aged 9 and sister Lucy aged 5. In 1851 William was a druggist apprentice to William WICKHAM of Tunbridge Wells, Kent. He was described as age 18 and born in Mill Hill. On 4 September 1855 William took passage from Bristol on the barque Seringapatam and sailed to Melbourne, Australia, arriving 20 December 1855. He settled in Sale, Victoria and became proprietor of the Sale Chemist. On 19 October 1869 he married Mary WALKER at the home of his friend William Frederick PARKER, his future brother-in-law (married to Mary's sister Catherine). Mary was born in about October 1840 at Gogar Bank, Midlothian, the daughter of Thomas Laurie WALKER (1802-1880) and Catharine LAING (1796-1851). She migrated to Australia in 1857. In 1863 and 1865 William stood for election on the Sale Municipal Council. In 1864 his partnership in the chemist business was dissolved. In 1865 a venture in aerated water was abandoned. His licence for rural land in Stratford was forfeited in 1869 due to non-payment of licence fees. In 1869 he was working as a photographer in Maffra, Victoria. He also opened photographic studios in Lucknow and Bairnsdale but by 1877 all had closed down. William died on 25 June 1787 in Sale. He was buried the following day at the Sale Cemetery. Mary worked in many jobs to support the family: fruiterer, seamstress, cafe proprietor, fish monger and boarding house keeper. She filed for bankruptcy in 1880. On 8 June 1886 she married John George HARNEY. They kept a boarding house near Lakes Entrance. In 1903 Mary and George lived in South Melbourne. In 1909 Mary and George lived in Fitzroy. In 1914 Mary and George lived in South Melbourne. In 1919 they lived at the Old Colonists' Home in North Fitzroy. George died in Septemebr 1919 and was buried at Heidelberg Cemetery. Mary continued to live at the Old Colonists' Home until her death on 27 August 1930. She was buried as Mary HARNEY at the Heidelberg Cemetery. William and Mary had the following children: i A daugther stillborn on 1 November 1860 in Sale. ii William Henry VIZE born 4 November 1862 in Sale. William married Eleanor NORMAN on 16 July 1892 in Hay, NSW. He worked as a blacksmith. William and Eleanor had eight children and "adopted" one of their grandsons: Alma (1893-1920), Lucy (1895-1969), William Henry (1897-1965), George Norman (1899-1964), Eleanor Mary (1903-1910), Joseph (1906-?), Walter Herbert (1907-1971), Mary Christian (1910-) and Joseph (1912-1974). A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. iii Charles Lucy VIZE born in 1864 in Sale. Charles died in Sale in 1885 age 20. He never married. iv Frederick Parker VIZE born in 1866 in Sale. Frederick married Mary Jane Brown MORIARTY in 1892 in Sale. He worked as an art instructor. Frederick and Mary had nine children: Eva Gladys (1892-1962), Vera Helen (1894-1958), Sister Mercy (1897-1983), Charles Frederick (1900-1973), Edgar Wilson (1902-), Arthur Frederick Parker (1904-1971), Thelma Frances Mary (1906-1979), Marshall Frederick Pomeroy (1909-1963) and Clayton Frederick Parker (1912-1996). A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. v Robert Topping VIZE born 30 April 1868 at Velencia Creek near Maffra. Robert married Grace Delia HUNT on 18 July 1899 in Queensland. Robert was a labourer. Robert and Grace had three children: Victor Robert (1902-1957), Dora Constance (1908-1930) and Harry Thomas (1910-1910). A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. vi Edgar VIZE born 1870 in Maffra. Edgar married Amelia Elizabeth STANLAKE in 1910. Edgar worked as a fisherman. Edgar and Amelia had four daughters: Elizabeth Amelia (1910-), Helen Lucy (1912-), Sadie Mary (1914-) and Janet. A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. vii Helen Lucy VIZE born 10 February 1872 in Bairnsdale. Helen married Robert FRASER on 14 June 1890 in Fitzroy, Victoria. Helen and Robert had seven children: Robert George (1891-1966), Edgar Stewart (1894-1895), Frederick William (1897-1898), Redvers Leo Buller (1900-1962), Clifford (1903-1904), Victor Rodger (1907-) and Mary Roberta (1918-). A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. viii George Thomas VIZE born 19 April 1874 in Lucknow. George married Ethel Murray ROWLANDS in 1899. George worked as a fisherman and later became Registrar of Births for Gippsland. George and Ethel had four children: George Charles Ernest (1900-1961), Ethel Mary (1904-1969), Edna Helen (1907-) and Frederick John (1911-). A separate Family Group Sheet has been created for this family. Return to Family Group Sheets page